Sonic Boom Season 3 Episode 3
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: 3A: Maria decides to work as a housekeeper at Eggman's lair while he's gone for the week. At first her friends are concern, but can see she is able to handle being at the lair on her own. 3B: Dr. Eggman is returning home today, but one of Eggman's robot, Metal Sonic is running a muck after Cubot accidently activate it. now Maria with Sonic and Shadow need to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 3A: Eggman's Hedgehog Housekeeper

In town square of Hedgehog Village, Maria is doing her shopping. She put a few fruits and vegetables in her basket and heads to the regestair. Maria then pays for the groceries and head back home. Maria looks at her small purse to see a little money inside.

"Hmm, I don't have too much money. Maybe I should find myself a job, but where to work at? Plus, it will give me something to do when I'm not with my friends. I wonder what's Shadow doing?" Maria says in thought.

Maria thinks about getting herself a job, but not sure where to work or where to find one. The young hedgehog looks up to see what looks like a 'Help Wanted' on a pole.

Maria looks at it curiously, "Hmm, 'Help Wanted?' Housekeeper? Watch and clean home? At Dr. Eggman's Evil Lair?"

"Hmm, I guess I could give it a try," Maria says.

Maria turns her head to see Zoey the fox, "Morning Zoey."

"Hey Maria, what are you doing?" Zoey asks.

"I saw this Help Wanted Poster for this uh Dr. Eggman's lair, do you know where it is?" Maria asks.

Zoey sighs, "If I were you Maria, I'll forget I ever saw it."

"How come?" Maria asks.

"Well, like anyone wants to work for Dr. Eggman. Plus that mad scientist has something planned," Zoey says.

"I guess, but what if he's really looking for a housekeeper," Maria ssys.

"Well if you really want to go through with it, then I'm not going to stop you. You will need to get there by boat since it's in the ocean," Zoey says.

"Okay. Luckily, the poster shows how to get there from here," Maria happily says.

Some time later, Maria is at the docks with a small rubber motor boat. She hops inside the boat and pulls on the rope to start the motor. Then Maria drives the boat into the ocean to find Dr. Eggman's Evil lair.

Sometime later, Maria looks to see a large building on an island in the middle of the ocean. Then again, she remembers the building from being capped by Dr Eggman and rescued by Shadow. After reaching the island, Maria stops the boat and brings it to shore. Then the young hedgehog walks to the door.

Once approaches the door and looks to see how big it is. She knocks on the door and rings the doorbell neck to it. The young hedgehog waits patiently for someone to answer the door. The door opens to opposite sides to reveal Orbot.

"Hello, um, Orbot right?" Maria says.

"Yes. It's good to see you Maria. What brings you to the boss' lair?" Orbot asks.

Maria shows Orbot the poster, "Because of this."

Orbot looks at it, "Oh yes, the boss has put up these posters since yesterday and you're the very first to answer it to say."

"I see," Maria says.

Then says in thought, "Zoey is right about what she said. No one really wants to work for Dr. Eggman."

Orbot says, "I'll lead you inside to see the boss."

"Okay," Maria says.

Maria follows Orbot inside and the door closes behind them.

At the control system of his lair, Dr. Eggman is working on one of his plans to defeat Sonic and the others.

"Let's see, maybe if I…" Eggman says.

But, "No. I already did that."

Eggman thinks another, "How about."

"No. It will take too much time," Eggman says.

Orbot flies to Dr. Eggman and says, "Dr. Eggman."

"What is it, I'm scheming here?!" Eggman sternly says.

"Hello Dr. Eggman," Maria says.

Eggman quickly turns around on his head to see the blond hedgehog.

"What are you doing here?" Eggman asks.

Maria smiles, "I saw your poster and I would like to apply for the job as housekeeper."

"Really?" Eggman asks.

"Yep. Ido some cleaning and tidying at my house, and been helping Tails' clean up your workshop" Maria says.

"Hmm, you're hired. Now, I can leave for a week at my retreat," Eggman says.

"Um, what retreat?" Maria asks.

"It's Dr. Eggman's annuel villains retreat that happens once every year," Cubebot says, flying over.

"Oh," Maria says.

"Now that you're here. Here is what needs to be done and what needs to be kept on," Eggman says, passing Maria the paper.

Maria looks at the paper says, and nods her head, "Right, I understand."

"Right," Eggman says. Then brings out his suitcase.

"Now I'm going on my retreat. The vacation one not the 'getting my plans defeated by Sonic and his friends kind,'" Eggman says, as he walks away.

"Bye Dr. Eggman," Maria says.

Before Eggman leaves, he says, "Before I forget, I made of list of stuff you are not allowed to touch. Plus, I don't want to make things easy for your friends so I send more of my beebots after them."

Eggman tosses the other piece of paper to Maria and leaves for his trip.

"Uh bye," Maria says, confused and waves her hand to Eggman.

Maria turns to the robots, "Is he serious about sending Beebots to attack my friends."

"He's serious," Cubot says.

"Yes. He's still a villain after all and doesn't want to make things too peaceful for everyone," Orbot says.

"I guess. So what's the first thing on the list?" Maria says, reading the list.

Maria reads it and says confused, "Hmm, clean up the storage room."

The two robots show Maria the storage room and the little hedgehog is shocked to see the mess. There are boxes, containers, papers, and other stuff scattered on the ground.

"What was I thinking? I don't know where to start, but I won't give up," Maria says.

Maria then begins to start cleaning the room by gathering the stuff out of the room. The yellow hedgehog then mop up the floor, dust, and wipe all over the floor, walls, shelves, a desk, and the ceiling. After that, Maria gather the boxes and clean them up. Maria labels the boxes and places the stuff inside. After that, Maria places the stuff on the shelves and other stuff. Finally Maria puts some papers on the desk and places a cup with some pencils on it.

Maria takes a deep breath, "And that's that."

At Hedgehog Village, Sonic and the others are walking to Maria's house.

"I wonder what Maria's doing today?" Amy asks.

"Maybe she went off to see her boyfriend?" Sticks suggests.

"I don't think you should let Shadow hear it," Tails says.

"Yeah. Besides, we came to see if she wants to hang out," Sonic says.

Suddenly, the group begin to hear buzzing sounds.

"Uh, what was that?" Knuckles asks.

"And why do they sound familiar?" Amy asks.

Sticks looks behind and screams, "That's why!"

The group turns around to see bee like robots flying right at them.

"Beebots?! Again?!" Sonic exclaims.

Sonic jumps and spin dashes at a few of them, but more begins to fly at them.

Sticks grab her long stick, "Eggman must have sent them again."

"Let's get rid of them!" Amy says, bringing out her hammer.

Amy and Sticks attack them with their weapons and destroy the four that have showed up. However, seven more come after them.

Sonic groans, "Let's kick these tin cans and then we can have a word with Eggman."

With that the crew began to attack the robots. They smash, trash, and bang on the beebots. When they managed to destroy the ones that attack them. They hurry to Dr. Eggman's secret base.

The group reaches the front of the door and Sonic bang on it. The doors open to reveal Orbot and Cubot.

"Hello Sonic and friends, what can we do today?" Orbot asks.

"We do, where's Eggman? Get him to turn off his annoying bee bots," Sonic asks.

"Sorry, but Dr. Eggman is on vacation and left us in charge along with a housekeeper," Orbot says.

"Yeah, and she's doing a great job," Cubot says.

"Wait, someone actually took the job?" Sonic asks, looking surprised.

Knuckles laughs, "Who would be accepted a job from Dr. Eggman of all the people here?"

"Hi guys," Maria's voice calls out.

The group quickly turns to see Maria walking to the front doo wearing an apron and has a bandana on her head.

"Maria?! What are you doing here?!" Amy asks in shock.

"I'm working here. Dr. Eggman said I can work while he's away," Maria says.

Sticks screams, "Aaaaaahh! Maria has been taken control by Dr. Eggman into being his servent."

"Um, no. I just answered his poster," Maria says, holding the poster in her hand.

"I can't believe you took the job and that Eggman's okay with it," Tails says.

"Why do you make it sound like a bad thing?" Maria asks.

"Because this is Dr. Eggman we're talking about. He's always up to something and getting on our nerves," Sonic says.

"Why would you want to work for him anyway?" Knuckles asks.

"Well, I do feel that I do need to earn some money. Plus, it gives me something to do," Maria answers.

"I guess you a lot of things that are better than working as Eggman's cleaning maid," Sonic bluntly says.

But Amy says, "Come on guys, I know it sounds a bit weird that our friend is working on cleaning Eggman's house, but she seems fine. We should at least give her a chance."

Sonic sighs, "Alright, but can you deactivate the beebots?"

"Dr. Eggman didn't give me anything to shut the beebots down, and he gives me instructions not to touch any of his control pads or activate his robots, even the thermostat," Maria says, holding the paper.

"Give me that," Sonic says, snatching the paper.

Sonic reads the paper and bluntly says, "Eggman is very strict about not touching his things."

"Seems so, but I promise that I will follow his instructions," Maria says.

"It seems that you have everything under control, so we'll let you get to work," Tails says.

Maria smiles, "Thank you for understanding."

"Okay. But if you have trouble with Dr. Eggman's robots, especially these two, all you have to do is call," Sonic says.

Maria nods her head, "Okay."

Maria closes the door and she continues with her cleaning.

Outside of the base, Sonic and the others head back to Seaside Island.

"Well, it looks like we need to take care of those beebots by ourselves, again," Amy says.

"And this time we make sure to capture them all. We don't want any of us to be turned into a be like Tails did," Sticks says.

"Don't remind me. I think my head buzzes every time I remember it," Tails says.

"Let's just get rid of these bee bots before they end up giving us headaches," Sonic says.

In Eggman's lair, Maria continues to do the house cleaning in his home. She makes sure to clean the kitchen, the living room, the bedroom, and other locations and objects Eggman has given her to do.

At the end of the day, Maria has finished with all the housekeeping. Maria places the cleaning supplies in the closet.

Maria turns to the robots, "Thank you for helping me cleaning up."

"It's our pleasure. You made the place so clean I don't think the boss will recognize the place," Orbot says.

"Yeah. I still think we should be allowed to touch the thermostat," Cubot says.

"You remember the last time you messed with the thermostat," Orbot says.

Cubot remembers, "Yeah. The boss' security attacked us and blasted us."

"He must take the 'DNT' the thermostat serious, doesn't he?" Maria asks.

"What does 'DNT' means?" Cubot asks.

"It means 'Do Not Touch,'" Orbot answers.

"Oh," Cubot replies.

Maria giggles, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course, have a good night," Orbot says.

"Good night. Make sure you drop by for breakfast," Cubot happily says.

"It's not like she can eat what we eat. We don't really eat either," Orbot says.

Maria giggles a little.

Maria walks out of the door and closes the door for the night. She then rides her boat back to Seaside island. After a little walking distance, Maria walks into her home and instantly sleeps in her bed. She has a busy day cleaning Dr. Eggman's home, and a conversation with the robots. She wonders what will it be like tomorrow at 's lair.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 3B: Metal Sonic on a Rampage

Days have come and gone, and today is the day Dr. Eggman returns from his retreat. In the lair, Maria is working on her cleaning and making sure everything is in order. Maria finishes cleaning the living room and is having her lunch.

"Hmm, I really love the burgers. They taste good," Maria happily says.

Then Maria begins to eat her lunch as she takes a break from her cleaning.

"I saw you've done an excellent job with the house cleaning. The boss should hire you to help out more often," Orbot says.

Maria blushes, "Thank you, but it depends what Dr. Eggman says."

"That is correct," Orbot says.

Maria looks around, and asks, "Um, where's Cubot?"

Orbot looks around, "I'm afraid I haven't seen him for a while. I wonder where that square robot could have gone."

"Do you think we should look for him?" Maria asks.

"Oh no. You take your break and finish with the cleaning. I'll go look for Cubot," Orbot says.

Maria nods her head, "Okay."

Orbot heads off to find the other robot. Maria then continues to have her burger and fries from the food stand on Seaside island.

In one of the robot storage rooms, Cubot is floating inside to look around. He can see the robots are spick and spaned for when the boss returns home.

"Wow! I say Maria has done a mighty fine job cleaning up. Maria also the nicest hedgehog I ever met. I hope the boss hires her more often when he's away," Cubot happily says.

Then Cubot has an idea, "I know. Maybe the boss won't mind if we let Maria have a present. There are some robots he isn't using so it might be okay."

Cubot looks around to see if there's a robot he can give to Maria, hoping Eggman doesn't mind. He looks to see so much big robots, but think none of them are right. Which is surprising, considering Cubot doesn't think before he acts. Cubot turns to see a robot with a scary face.

He screams, "Aaaaaaahh!"

He then begins to hurry sway from the scene. Cubot accidentally rams into a control pad and falls to the ground. The pad lights up and makes funny sounds as doing so, then a red lock on the pad changes to green. It opens up a capsule and a robot comes out of it. It begins to admit glowing red eyes.

Back at Seaside Island, Sonic is simply laying on his hammock and taking a nap. Just then, there is a knock on the door. Sonic snores and continues to sleep. Then the knock comes a little harder, but Sonic continues to sleep. Suddenly, hard banging appears shaking the place a little causing Sonic to yelp and falls off his hammock.

Sonic sits up with a groan, "Who is it this time?"

Sonic opens the door and becomes surprised to see who is at the door, "Shadow? What are you doing here? It's not everyday you come to my place."

"I'm not here to see you. I'm wondering if you know where Maria is," Shadow sternly says.

"Oh. I guess she didn't tell you or couldn't tell you because she couldn't find you," Sonic says.

"And what that?" Shadow questions.

"Maria is at Dr. Eggman's lair as his housekeeper while he's gone and send a bunch of bee bots after us. If you want to find Maria, she should be there right now," Sonic says.

"Why would she be working for him?" Shadow sternly asks.

"Well, she said she needed a job to earn a little and it will give her something to do. Now can I go back to sleep?" Sonic says.

Shadow growls in anger.

Sonic sighs, "Fine, I'll go with you to check on her."

Then he begins to leave the house with Shadow walking ahead of him.

Then mutters, "Geeze, Shadow is a hard case no matter what."

Back in Dr. Eggman's lair, Maria is finishing a little more tidying the kitchen. She has mopped the floor, clean the cabinet, and other places that needs cleaning. Soon, Maria has finished cleaning the kitchen.

Maria smiles, and says, "There, the place is all cleaned for Dr. Eggman's return."

Maria then begins to take the supplies outside so they can get cleaned out. The young yellow hedgehog begins to walk down the hall to make her away outside. For some reason, Maria gets the funny feeling someone is falling her. Maria turns around to see no one is here. She then continues to make her away outside. Unknown to her, red glowing eyes are staring at the young hedgehog.

Once outside, Maria dump the dirty robot on the rocks far from the alir and squeezes the water out of the mop. Once the water is mostly gone, Maria places the stuff on the ground and the mop in the bucket so they can dry. Then, she makes her away inside. When she opens the door, Maria notices something in the hall away.

"Huh? What's that?!" Maria softly asks herself.

She squints her eyes to take a closer look, "Sonic?"

Suddenly, the being begin to speed right at her. Maria yelps in fright, and quickly dodges out of the way. Maria ends up rolling into a ball and hits a large rock. Maria looks up and gasps to see a robot, a robot who looks exactly like sonic, escape for the claws. The robot turns around to see Maria and sees her as a target. Then the robot begins to speed to Maria to strike at her.

Maria scream in fear and covers her eyes. So far nothing has happened, except a large bang and what looks like a black and red ball hitting the robot. Maria looks up to see the familiar black and red hedgehog.

Maria happily says, "Shadow!"

Maria quickly pulls him to a hug. Shadow rolls his eyes a little, but is glad to see Maria is not hurt.

However, Maria has to ask, "What are you doing here?"

"Sonic told me you would be here. Never expect Metal Sonic to cause trouble," Shadow answers.

"Metal Sonic? Seems appropriate because it looks like Sonic," Maria says.

The two hedgehogs turn their heads to see the robot is coming at them. Before Shadow can attack, Sonic spin dashes at Metal Sonic and lands on his feet.

"Hi Sonic," Maria says.

"Hey, glad to see you're still in one piece," Sonic says.

Shadow shakes his head, "How about we focus less on talking and more on Metal Sonic?"

"And it's coming at us," Maria points out in fright.

The two boy hedgehogs look to see Metal Sonic is speeding towards them. They all quickly dodge out of the way. Metal Sonic then grabs Sonic and charges him to one of the boulders.

Maria screams, "Sonic!"

Shadow uses his own speed to attack Metal Sonic, but Metal Shadow pounces on him.

"Shadow!" Maria screams.

Then rams Shadow to the wall of Eggman's base. Maria knows that she needs to do something, but what. Maria looks around to see the mop and bucket she has left outside earlier. Then she comes up with an idea. Metal Sonic has Shadow pinned to the wall by his neck, and the black hedgehog struggles to get off. The robot raises his claws to strike.

Before Metal Sonic could strike, a bucket is smashed on his head and is stuck. Maria then hits the robot with the mop sending it across the island and close to the edge.

Maria blushes and hides the mop behind her back, "Um, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Shadow says, turning his head away with his cheeks flush.

Maria blushes a little. Metal Sonic pulls and gets the bucket off his head. Then tackles Maria making her drop the broom and pins her to the ground.

"Maria!" Shadow shouts in shock.

Metal Sonic then picks up Maria and flies away.

"Shadow! Sonic! Help me!" Maria screams.

Then turns to the robot, "Let me go you big meanie!"

Sonic and Shadow look to see Maria is being taken away by the robot.

"Great! Now what do we do?" Sonic asks.

"I'm wondering how Metal Sonic got reactivated," Shadow replies.

Just then, the door opens to reveal Orbot and Cubot. Then the two robots float out.

"So did Maria like her present?" Cubot asks.

"I don't think she'll like it, or they don't like it for that matter," Orbot pointing to the two hedgehogs.

They see Sonic and Shadow with their arms crossed and glaring at the two robots.

"Which one of you released that robot?" Shadow says with a vicious glare.

Cubot raises his hand, "I did. Well, it was an accident. I was trying to find a robot to give Maria as a present. It just a way for a great job she did."

"A robot as a present? Really?" Sonic bluntly asks.

"Yes," Cubot says.

Orbot interjects, "Dr. Eggman stetigically says that we are not allowed to release Metal Sonic and only he should."

"I didn't mean to feel on the control pad," cubot says.

"Forget that, we need to save Maria," Sonic says.

Sonic notices someone is missing, "Hey. Where did Shadow go?"

"Shadow already went off without you," Orbot answers.

Sonic groans, "Should have known."

Sonic then hurries after him and Metal Sonic to save Maria.

At the beach, Metal Sonic lands on the ground and is still holding Maria. It then places her on the ground. Maris turns to see Metal Sonic staring down at her. Maria raises his claw and ready to strike. Maria scream and sends her powers at it. Metal Sonic then lands on the ground.

Metal Sonic gets up and begins to speed to Maria. Maria screams and fires her Chaps Spear at it. As she throws her spears, Metal Sonic continues to dodge the attacks. Then pins Maria to the ground. Metal Sonic grabs her by her neck and pins her to the wall. Maria is so scared that she makes a spear of her powers and stabs it in the middle of it's chest that is the power core. Soon, Metal Sonic shuts down and falls to the ground.

Maria lands on the ground and takes deep breaths. Maria turns to see Sonic and Shadow have arrived. Maria quickly run to the others and away from the robot.

"You okay Maria?" Sonic asks.

"I'm okay, but let's get the robot back to Eggman's base before he gets back," Maria says.

The boys nod their heads in reply.

Sometime later, Maria and the boys manage to fix Metal Sonic up and make sure he is lift how he is found before Cubot reactivate him. Maria makes sure the place is tidy whole Sonic and Shadow fixed up the broken wall from the outside. Soon, everyone is gathered in the living room.

Eggman walks in and says, "I'm home, was the housekeeping?"

"Sonic and Shadow, what are you doing here?" Eggman asks in surprise

"Trying to contain that?" Shadow answers.

But Sonic interrupts, "We were helping Maria, you know cleaning."

"Yeah, but everything is taken care of," Maria says, sheepishly says.

"Oh okay. Hope you did have too much trouble with Orbot and Cubot," Eggman says.

"Trouble? Your stupid… " Shadow questions.

Then Sonic covers his mouth, "Nope, no trouble at all."

Shadow sternly glares at Sonic. Maria smiles and glad to have friends who could help her, and to help fix some messes when they get too rough.


End file.
